Mark XL - Shotgun
The Mark 40 (XL), which is also known as the "Shotgun", is a Hyper Velocity Traveling Suit and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made it's debut in the movie when Tony gave J.A.R.V.I.S. the order to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned it's name the "Shotgun", because it was built for hyper velocity traveling, and specializes in very high speeds. It is currently known as the fastest suit of all, with a speed of over the excess of Mach 5. Armor Design It has a silver color scheme overall, as opposed to the regular red and gold. The helmet seems to have a flat beak-like mouthpiece. This was most likely created for the purpose of fast bursts of speed, due to the streamlined structure of the mask, in contrast to the sharper, angular mask over the original faceplates. On the back lies a jet with a triangular gap. The armor also has a few golden platings on it that are not as noticeable afar but can be seen when viewing the armor close up. Technological Characteristics Due to its stream-lined shape and jet propulsion as opposed to other models, the Mark 40 can obtain speeds beyond Mach 5 for short periods of time. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 40 has standard based repulsors, modified with improved power and prepulsion speed to match it's streamlined armor design and extremely fast speed. Unibeam The Mark 40 has a vertical rectangular Unibeam, and is powered by the new and improved Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 The Mark 40 was activated by JARVIS along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under Tony's order of the House Party Protocol. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors, and proceeded to fly towards the Roxxon Oil Rig right after together with the Iron Legion. When the Iron Legion arrived, the Mark 40 was the second suit to arrive flying beside the Mark 17 and being one of the first seven armors to arrive to the scene, forming a line with the other armors to surround the area. After Tony finishes up, the Mark 40 with other armors awaits his command through JARVIS. He then tells JARVIS to "Disable all Extremis Heat Signatures with extreme prejudice. The Mark 40 then targets and attacks the Extremis Soldiers and battles them in the oil rig with the help of the other armors. In the heat of the battle, the Mark 40 flies at high speed as he is controlled by JARVIS and quickly flies to save Tony as he falls down from being ejected from the Mark 16. It grabs Tony and quickly attaches itself to him at a fast rate. The armor, now controlled by Tony, flies with extreme speed and Tony grabs Aldrich from the platform above. Flying with at high speed, Aldrich hurls Tony off him as they crash into the roof. Tony lands swiftly and uses both of the Mark 40's Repulsors to blast Aldrich as he turns to face Tony. Tony fails and Aldrich dodges all of Tony's blasts. The two brawl on the roof, and as they fight Aldrich rips the abdomen area of the armor, while Tony counters and gains the upper hand in which he shoves Aldrich back to a wall and blasts him with both Repulsors again. Tony misses and prepares to fires again, but Aldrich grabs his arm and turns the Repulsor to him which causes it to blast himself. He nearly falls down the platform after, but the armor's thrusters activate and Tony regains his stability. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark 40 - Shotgun is an unlockable armor in the game, and was one of the initial arrmors available during the release of the game. It is categorized under the Frost Charge special power, and is the third armor unlockable under that section. * Score Multiplier: x3.5 * Special Power: Frost Charge * Game Description: Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description: Notes * It is unknown why the Mark 40 is called the "Shotgun", but it may stem from the explosive speed of the suit, like a real shotgun itself. **It's name may also be derived from it's resemblance to an "IronNinja", as it was named as a parody of a Shogun, a Japanese warrior. Trivia * The Mark 40 is currently known as the fastest suit in existence. Having a speed of over the excess of Mach 5. * The Mark 40 is the second, as well as the last suit to use the streamlined body armor and face mask covered designs in it's appearance. The first being the Mark 23. * The Mark 40 was one of the six un-lockable armors available, as part of the "Iron Man 3 Unlock The Armors" promotional event for the film. It was released together with the Mark 17, Mark 33, Mark 35, Mark 38 and Mark 39 armors. Gallery Photo(623).JPG| File:Photo(73).jpg|The Mark 40, also known as the "Shotgun", a Hyper Velocity Traveling Suit, in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster. File:Photo(107).JPG|The Mark 40, in full view. File:Photo(156).png|The Mark 40, with Tony inside it, preparing to fire it's repulsors at Aldrich, in Tony's confrontation with him, as seen in the movie Iron Man 3. File:Photo(189).JPG|The Mark 40, as seen in the Iron Man 3 - The Offcial Game application. Vlcsnap-2013-08-25-15h57m15s213.png|'Mark 40' in Iron Man Three (5th from left, 3rd from right). External Links & References ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology